


Budding Rose

by RoseLissaBelikova



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLissaBelikova/pseuds/RoseLissaBelikova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a new senior at St. Vladimir's Academy with a secret only Vasilisa Dragomir, her best friend at the same school, knows. But what awaits Rose behind the iron gates of St.Vladimir's? A budding romance, danger around every corner, and a journey full of friendship, romance, jealousy, and vengeance. AH. RxD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budding Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net under the same pen name (up to chapter 20). All feedback is much appreciated!

Rose Point of View

"Yes, Baba?" I asked him plaintively, trying to look innocent, but from the amused glint in his eyes it was not working. "Is there something you need?"

I sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening that this wasn't about that expensive vase I broke running out of the house (late, as usual) on Wednesday morning, or when I put plastic wrap around the snobby Zaeros' car last Thursday, or the fact that I snuck back in at 1 am after quite the awesome party Friday night, or…Well, you get the picture.

"I wanted to talk to you about your new school" he said, almost meekly, which was totally out of character for him. My father, Abe Mazur, knew that I was not all too happy about moving from our home in beautiful, scenic Turkey to smack dab in middle-of-nowhere Montana.

Abe and I live in Ankara, Turkey in a mansion-like house placed neatly within a rich neighborhood. It was extremely flashy, much like Abe himself. With the full suits he wore all the time – even in summer – the colorful scarves, and the single, gold earing, he definitely made a statement wherever he went.

"Are you certain this is necessary, Baba?" I sighed. "I wish it wasn't kizim, but the business is getting more and more dangerous." He said placing his fingers on his temples. I could see that he meant it; my father and I were all the family each other had. My mother had walked out of our lives when I was only four years old to chase her career as a successful lawyer.

"You'll need to start packing," he began "you'll be leaving tomorrow morning so you can arrive in Montana Sunday and get settled…" I groaned at his words, cutting him off. I had already been through the phase of losing my infamously short temper when he first told me last week. By now I realized that it really is for the best that I go. Well, with some help from my even-tempered, sweet best friend, Lissa. I didn't want to leave the American high school in Ankara I attended, but the fact that Lissa would be in my new one made it a bit more bearable.

"Fine, fine…I'll be ready" I muttered. "Thanks, kizim. I know it's hard for you to go to a new school senior year, but the year will be over before you know it." He said with a smile that I couldn't help but return. I went outside and sat on the balcony to call Lissa and let her know I'd be there tomorrow. It was still early morning, so it would only be the afternoon in Montana. I dialed the familiar number and waited while it rang twice before she picked it up. "Hello?" A grin broke out on my face just from hearing her familiar voice. "Hey Liss" "Rose!" she exclaimed. "Yeah Liss, it's me…I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be at St. Vlad's by tomorrow around noon." I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she squealed loudly before launching into a rant about all the things I had to see and all the people I had to meet. Well, this should be interesting.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over in my bed, trying to find the right position amidst the many pillows scattered over my king-sized to muffle the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I didn't get much sleep last night because I had been up late packing and chatting excitedly with Lissa. She talked to me about dorms, as my father had apparently managed to get me one of the biggest, most-coveted of them. She also told me about her friends, throwing out many names, all of which I promptly forgot, except the one she was talking about all night, no, all summer. Christian Ozera. He was her boyfriend of three months; they had gotten together towards the end of Junior year and had gone long-distance throughout the summer. Christian had to go back to Saint John, Canada where he lived with his aunt, while Lissa and Andre, her twin brother, returned to Boston and her parents. I had also known Christian from a few years back. We had a sibling-like, antagonistic relationship.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Somewhere during my internal babble I had tuned out the sound of my alarm clock, but the sound penetrated my just-woken-up haze as thoughts slowed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I had half a mind to throw the damned thing at the wall. I was contemplating precisely what angle would do the most damage when I was interrupted.

Knock Knock Knock

I looked towards the door to see my dad's bearded face smiling at me.

"You weren't thinking of breaking that poor alarm clock, were you, Little Girl?" he asked with amusement clear on his face. I sat up, shrugging dispassionately.

"Oh, come on, kiz! That would've been the third one this week." After a moment, he just sighed, used to my antics, and told me to get ready for the plane.

"But Abe! I still have a few hours until my flight!"

"Rose, we both know you can manage to be late with more time than that."

I open my mouth to unleash my many retorts but he cuts me off "You'll be living on the same floor as Vasilisa. I had the biggest room arranged for you." He informs me.

"Thank you, Baba. That really wasn't necessary." I said with a smile, as the rest of the sentence caught up with me. "Lissa, her name is Lissa." Liss hated her full name and much preferred the Americanized nickname.

"Oh, and Kiz?" he asked before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hurry or else we won't have time to stop for donuts on the way." He threw over his shoulder. I curse loudly and run toward the washroom as I hear his chuckle echo through the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't very interesting, but I just needed to establish some things. Bear with me, as it's going to get much better next chapter(s). Next up, we'll be going to St. Vlad's where you're sure to see some familiar faces. Please leave a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
